Otanjubi Omedettou Yukimura!
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Bagaimana ya persiapan untuk ulang tahun Yukimura? Dan lihat aksi gaje para chara Sengoku Basara pada fic ini. Gomen ficnya telat update akibat author tidak mempunyai akun ffn


Me : Otanjubi Omedettou Yukimura!

Yukimura : Etto, ulang tahun saya sudah lewat mbak …

Me : Hiks … tapi waktu itu saya gak punya akun fic T^T

Yukimura : Huftt, karena saya prihatin ya udah silahkan

Me : Yey, berhubung saat ulang tahun Yukimura dulu saya bikin fic dan tidak sempat update karena tidak punya akun maka saya akan update sekarang. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata karena saya author baru disini. Yosh, mari kita mulai!

.

.

_**Otanjubi Omedettou Yukimura!**_

_**Rated : K+  
Pair : MasaYuki (ada juga ChikaNari walaupun sedikit)  
Genre : Humor, Parody (mungkin …)  
Warning : Sengoku Basara milik Capcom, jika milikku pasti ceritanya sudah ngaco(?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**3 Juni, Takeda Mansion**

Pagi ini sungguh indah sehingga membuat burung – burung ingin berkicauan kesana kemari. Seorang wani- *dilempar tombak* ralat seorang pria cantik masih terlelap saat itu, tidak menyadari bahwa pagi telah datang. Disaat itu juga kita dapat merasakan aura serta bisikan setan dari ninja kesayangannya dan pemimpin yang dicintainya(?). Mereka berdua adalah Sarutobi Sasuke dan Takeda Shingen yang bersembunyi dibalik semak dengan dipenuhi duri.

"Taichou, rupanya danna masih tidur! Bagaimana dengan rencana anda mengenai perayaan ulang tahun danna?" Tanya Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada anjing liar didepan wajahnya, alhasil wajahnya dipenuhi tattoo yang baru(?).

"Kita harus menyiksanya dulu agar dia tidak curiga dengan kita. Gimana?"  
(author : Oyakata-sama, itu bukan rencana tapi menyiksa anak orang)

"Bukannya itu terlalu kejam, Taichou?" Sasuke mulai meragukan rencana Macan dari Kai tersebut. "Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Rencana aku akan menggunakan Dokuganryuu untuk membuatnya sedih dan aku akan memberi mereka kenang – kenangan yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka. Sasuke, segera beritahukan perayaan ini kepada para daimyo yang lain." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menghilang ditelan bumi(?).

Kalian ingin mengetahui kenang – kenangan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Oyakata-sama? Nantikan setelah pesawat numpang lewat(?).

Bek tu the stori(?)

* * *

**At Date mansion's**

"Benarkah, bocah Sanada itu berulang tahun hari ini?" Sasuke mengangguk, Masamune adalah daimyo terakhir yang diberitahu oleh Sasuke mengenai perayaan tersebut. "Benar, Taichou juga melibatkan para daimyo yang lain. Mungkin mereka sudah berada di Kai."

"Hmm … _very interesting_. Kojuurou, siapkan kuda aku. Sanada no ninja, beritahu ke Takeda-ji san bahwa aku juga mempunyai rencana tersendiri." Seru Masamune sambil nyegir kesetanan(?) *dihajar Masamune FC*.

'_Aduh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan naga bejat ini melakukan hal buruk kepada danna. Danna, berhati – hatilah!_' batin Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh naga hidung belang(?) dimana kecintaannya sudah menjadi sangat ababil.

Mungkin karena terlalu buruk wajahnya *dihajar Masamune* dia akhirnya menyerah tentang meraih cinta perempuan.

Bayangkan saja, dia hanya mencintai kudanya, Kojuurou sang Ryuu no Migime serta …

Sang rivalnya sendiri, Sanada Yukimura (sok puitis lu XD).

'_Maafkanlah diriku ini, danna_.' Batin Sasuke sekali lagi. Dia ingin menangis namun dia menahannya agar tidak ikut – ikutan digebukin. Yap, dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah gantengnya (author : hoekkk | Sasuke : masalah?) dihajar oleh Oyakata-sama tersayangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami menunggu kedatangan kalian di Kai." Sekali lagi Sasuke hilang dimakan bumi(?).

* * *

**Et Takeda Mension's(?)**

"Hoamm …" akhirnya sang pria cantik a.k.a Yukimura terbangun dari tidur jeleknya(?). Mengapa disebut tidur jelek? Itu dikarenakan Yukimura telah membuat danau terbesar pertama dari belakang didunia(?) yang berada difutonnya.

"Ohayou, danna." Sapa Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada disamping Yukimura sambil membawa dango, makanan manis semanis author (readers : *muntaber*).

Dengan mata yang seakan habis dikasih lem tikus(?), Yukimura dengan sangat berat membuka matanya dalam waktu 1 abad(?) (readers : kelamaan!).

Biar begitu jangan meremehkan hidungnya, dia mengendus aroma yang dia kenal selama ini dan menintikkan air liurnya yang sudah membendung dimulutnya sedari tadi (author : jorok lu, Yukimura! *digorok*).

Namun dia merasakan seperti ada keganjalan yang akan menimpa kehidupannya yang mulai nista(?) sejak menjadi uke/seme –nya Masamune.

"Sasuke, tumben – tumbenan kamu dah beliin aku dango. Biasanya tidak." Yukimura mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. "I-itu karena … awas ada dango terbang!" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan anehnya lagi Yukimura mempercayainya. "Mana? Ada dimana, Sasuke?" kata Yukimura membuat Sasuke sweatdrop dan tidak menyadari bahwa semua dango hilang! Hilang pemirsa! (readers : lebay lu, author).

* * *

**Yukimura POV**

Rekor baru, Sasuke menghabis semua dango dalam waktu 0,0001 detik/abad(?). Tu-tunggu, 'menghabiskan semua dango'?

"SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN SEMUA DANGONYA?!" aku mengambil tusuk dango yang ada dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya dan pergi begitu saja. Kenapa pagi ini dimulai dengan sikap aneh Sasuke? Sungguh mencurigakan.

Saat ingin membereskan kamar, aku mencium bau asap. Tunggu asap? Aku mengikuti arah bau asap tersebut, aku menemukan prajurit Takeda yang membakar sampah didepan kamarku.

"Kenapa membakar sampah didepan kamarku?" tanyaku mulai emosi seraya mengeluarkan aura apiku.

"I-ini suruhan dari Sarutobi-san." Jawab salah satu prajurit Takeda takut karena melihat auraku. Auraku kembali terkuar karena emosi yang kupendam akibat Sasuke.

"SASU—"

"Yo, Sanada!"

"Ma-masamune-dono?"

* * *

**Masamune POV**

"Aku ingin bicara dengamu, Sanada." Kataku sambil turun dari kuda kesayanganku yang ingin aku nikahi(?) (author : astaga -_-).

Aku tahu, aku sudah terhina karena hobiku yang mencintai kuda. Tapi setidaknya menyukai Yukimura dan Kojuurou gak salah kan? (author : saking ababilnya, cara ngelak yang sangat sempurna! *di phantom dive sama Masamune*).

"Ada apa, Masamune-dono?" dia langsung memberikan wajahnya yang polos. Seandainya aku tidak dalam misi buatanku, aku sudah cubit pipinya.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau bukan rivalku lagi, Sanada." Aku membuat wajah gak jelas(?) agar dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku berbohong.

"A-apa?" Seketika dia nangis gaje sambil sujud syukur(?) ralat maksudnya sujud iba karena aku menceraikan(?) ikatan kami sebagai rival. "Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi karena rivalku yang baru tidak ingin melihatmu, _you see_?" kataku dengan senang karena berhasil membuatnya berlari ke kolam dan nyuci kolam(?). Gue bejat. Yeah! (author : malah bangga =w=")

Aku segera pergi bersama kudaku ke tempat Kojuurou dan ninjanya berada. "Masamune-dono, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku …" Nyesek sih liat dia nangis gitu. Tapi sudahlah, ini demi kebahagiaannya(?). Asik, gue sudah nista! (author : *sweatdrop akut*)

Saat Yukimura menunduk, aku langsung membuat kudaku berjingkak(?) menuju ke ruang tamu. Kudaku juga mengerti bagaimana cara untuk tidak mengacaukan acara nista nan bejatku.

"Bagaimana Dokuganryuu? Apakah berhasil?" Tanya shinobi itu dengan nada diimut – imutkan(?) setelah menaruh kuda kesayanganku dikamarnya(?). "Berhasil dengan sempurna, sekarang tinggal Takeda-ji san yang melanjutkannya." Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Masamune-sama, bagaimana jika Sanada tidak memaafkan perbuatan anda?" Kojuuro khawatir tentang keadaannya. "E-eh! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya?!" aku membanting kepalaku ke tanah sehingga kepalaku tidak bisa keluar dari tanah(?).

"Urusan itu bisa diurus nanti, and now guys let's make a birthday party!" seruku sambil mengajak semua daimyo yang ada disitu (author : sejak kapan para daimyo ada disitu? | all (-Yukimura) : sejak kau menulis kata – kata tadi!).

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tidak mungkin Masamune-dono mempunyai rival baru." Yukimura membanting semua yang ada didepannya –termasuk futonnya- alhasil mengenai wajah sang atasan.

"Oi Yukimura, kenapa ente bersedih?" kata Oyakata-sama ala jin – jin dipilem – pilem Indonesia(?). "O-oya-oya-oyaka …" saking kagetnya Yukimura karena Oyakata-sama yang tiba – tiba datang bahkan sulit baginya untuk menyebut nama atasannya. Namun dia bingung apa yang ada dibelakang sang atasan, saat mencoba melihatnya ternyata …

"Motonari-dono dan Motochika-dono, ke—"

"Yukimura, aku turut sedih karena kamu telah diceraikan oleh Masamune." Motochika menepuk pundak Yukimura pelan.

"Yang sabar, Sanada." Mouri pun ikutan menepuk pundaknya, sunggu pasangan serasi(?). Mouri menatap ke orang yang memakai bra dimatanya(?), tunggu itu bukan bra!

"TIDAKKKK." Itulah kata terakhir Yukimura sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu. "Rencana kita berhasil, Mouri!" Motochika segera memeluk Mouri karena saking senangnya. "O-oi Chousokabe, le-lepaskan! Ki-kita diliat Shingen! Da-dasar bodoh!" ini pertama kalinya wajah Mouri memerah.

Sebenarnya kalian sudah tau bahwa Mouri itu tsundere. Mau buktinya? Dia barusan bilang_ "O-oi Chousokabe, le-lepaskan! Ki-kita diliat Shingen! Da-dasar bodoh!" _

Padahal yang ingin dikatakannya _"Ah-Motochika. Lebih! Lebih lagi!"_ *virus fujo author kumat* *author dilempar sama ray oleh Mouri*

"Hmm … baiklah!" Dengan entengnya dia melepaskan Mouri dan si korban pemeluk, wajahnya masih merah mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi dengannya. "Oi Chousokabe, Mouri ayo kita buat _party_ nya. Jika tidak, dia keburu pulang!" ternyata daimyo yang lain sudah menunggu mereka berdua berangkat. Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menuju kamar Yukimura untuk mendekorasi kamarnya.

'_Dasar anak muda.'_ Batin Oyakata-sama sambil berjalan mengikuti daimyo yang lainnya.

* * *

**Yukimura POV**

'Kenapa semua jadi begini? Kenapa hari ini semua orang bertingkah laku aneh?' batinku seraya berjalan menuju kedai dango. Aku dilupakan, aku dikacangin, aku diabaikan. Lengkap penderitaanku. Siapa yang bisa menyebutkan kenistaanku lainnya? (author : kamu lupa bahwa kamu belum makan? | Yukimura : iya, itu juga kenistaanku yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!)

Setelah sampai disana, aku segera memesan 10 tusuk dango. Setelah pesananku sampai, aku segera memakannya sambil menonton aksi suami-istri yang saling melempar alat dapur(?).

'_Aku merasa ingin kembali ke mansion …_'

Setelah aku membayar semua pesananku, aku berlari kembali ke mansion. Namun aku terkejut dengan pemandangan yang kulihat, mansion kosong seperti rumah hantu yang dimiliki oleh Motochika-dono dikapalnya(?).

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu …

"Hachii …"

"Kau kenapa, Chousokabe? Flu?" kata Mouri seraya memberikan tisu kea rah Motochika.

"Gak, kayaknya ada yang membicarakanku. Mouri, kamu khawatir sama aku ya?" Goda Motochika, alhasil wajah Mouri kembali memerah. Mouri melepaskan helm panjang nan gemilang(?) nya itu dan …

DUAKH

Memukulkannya ke kepala Motochika. "AKH! Sakit Mouri!" kesalnya. Motonari hanya diam, dia tidak ingin Motochika tau kalau Mouri sebenarnya di— *mulut author dibekep oleh Mouri*.

"Minna gaawat! Yukimura sudah datang!" kata Ieyasu dan Keiji bersamaan yang membuat Mitsunari menjatuhkan semua buku dan mengenai kakinya sendiri. "Sialan kalian!" Kata Mitsunari sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku saja yang membawa buku itu, Mitsunari. Kau itu lemah." Kata Ieyasu dengan nada mengejek. "Grrrr!" geram Mitsunari sembari menggertakkan giginya. Dilemparnya semua buku yang membully(?) kakinya dan dan diarahkan ke wajah Ieyasu.

"_Hurry up guys_, matikan semua lampunya!" kata Masamune sambil meniup api unggun(?) (Masamune : oi baka author, kalau api unggun kapan matinya? | author : tahun depan :v).

"Woi, urusanku dengan Ieyasu belum selesai!" kesal Mitsunari. Kemudian ia merasa tersenggol sesuatu dan …

BRUKK

Mitsunari merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. "Jangan bergerak semuanya, kalau tidak saya bunuh kalian!" kata Masamune sambil mempersiapkan tsumenya. Semuanya pada sweatdrop berjamaah, setelah itu semua orang terdiam. Mungkin disana bisa dijadikan museum patung karena semua daimyo sudah mirip seperti patung disana.

"Tadai— eh, semua orang kemana?" Baru saja Yukimura masuk, dia sudah tersandung oleh tali kado yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit dikarenakan wajahnya mendarat dengan mulus dilantai.

"Maeda …" Masamune segera memberikan death glare nya ke Keiji karena membuat calon tunangannya jatuh dengan tidak elit. "Poor, my babe." Masamune merasa kasihan kepada Yukimura yang sudah meringis kesakitan disitu.

"Siapa yang masang jebakan disini?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan terkejut akan kejutan yang dipersiapkan oleh para daimyo. Saat lampu dinyalakan, mereka semua melihat Mitsunari mencium lantai basah akibat bekas air liur Keiji yang tergoda akan kue ulang tahun Yukimura(?).

Mitsunari segera bangkit dan men-death glare Keiji. "Sialan lu, Maeda!" seru Mitsunari sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Mereka berdua terlalu heboh!" kesal Mouri. "Iri ya?" goda Motochika. "Baka, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Baka, baka, baka!" (author : oi kalian, gak nyambung nih fic | all chara : masalah buat lu, author! | author : *pundung dipojokan*)

Yukimura melihat ke arah semua daimyo yang posisinya kebanyakan tidak layak untuk disensor *salah!*.

"Ini ke—"

"Otanjubi Omedettou, Yukimura!" ucap para daimyo serempak sambil membawa kue ulang tahun Yukimura. "Pantesan hari ini semua bertingkah aneh, ternyata kalian membuat perayaan ulang tahunku yah. Arigatou, minna!" Yukimura merasa senang akan kejutan yang dipersiapkan oleh para daimyo.

Oyakata-sama menyalakan lilin kue itu.

"Tiup Yukimura."

"Oyakata-sama!" serunya.

"Yukimura!" sahut Oyakata-sama.

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

PLAK(?)

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Takeda." Kenshin menjewer kuping Oyakata-sama (author : eh, dia punya kuping ya?).

Yukimura segera meniup lilin tersebut tanpa ada gangguan seperti mendorongnya sehingga mukanya tercetak dikuenya(?). "Bukalah hadiah kami, danna!" seru Sasuke sembari menunjuk gunung – gunung kado yang bahkan salah satu isinya ada yang bergerak sendiri(?).

Yukimura membuka satu per satu hadiahnya dengan sedikit was – was dan terakhir dia membuka hadiah dari Masamune. Dia terkejut, hadiah itu berisi sepasang cincin berwarna merah dan biru.

Masamune mendekat dan mengambil cincin berwarna biru dan berkata, "Yuki, ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku soal tadi pagi. Jadi, will you ma—Yuki? YUKI!"

Sebelum Masamune menyelesaikan lamaran lisan(?) tersebut yang disaksikan oleh semua daimyo, orang yang dilamar sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hah, senangnya kalau itu terjadi." Celetuk Motochika. "M-Mouri, maukah kamu menjadi is—MOURI! Oi Mouri, kamu gak apa – apa?" Motochika oanik karena semenya pingsan di KTP(?).

"Ma-masakan a-apa in—"

BRUKK

Mouri pingsan seketika dengan mukut berbusa karena habis memakan sup ikan milik Motochika yang author sudah kasih formalin(?) *dihajar Motochika*. "Ta-tasukete." Itulah kata terakhir sebelum Mouri tewas dimedan makan(?) (readers : poor Mouri).

Malam ulang tahun Yukimura akhirnya kacau sekacau saat Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom sekutu yang menyebabkan 2 orang tewas dan sisanya selamat(?) (readers : korbannya terlalu sedikit!).

Owari

* * *

Woaa, akhirnya nih fic selesai juga. Walaupun ultah Yukimura lewat tapi aku tetap meng-updatenya sebagai tanda penghormatanku kepada Yukimura(?) *woi, dia tidak tewas!*. Aku minta maaf kalau ada salah kata.

Akhir kata dari saya REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
